No pedí enamorarme
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Sólo por un momento, valía la pena olvidar nombres.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres mi problema<strong>

Sus pasos resonaban por aquel pasillo, mientras pequeñas ofensas se dejaban escuchar por lo bajo. La increíble alumna modelo, la llamada mejor bruja de su generación, la conocida Rose Weasley caminaba a deshoras por uno de los pasillos principales de Hogwarts. Por su puesto esto no era una actividad recurrente, bueno, hubo un tiempo en que no lo era, pues desde hacía unos meses todos los primos Weasley se veían envueltos en la misma complicada situación.

—¿Te interrumpo?— gruñó Rose al notar aquella peculiar pareja, que dejaba un pequeño hueco en su estomago. Hueco seguramente causado por la falta de respeto a su persona, por eso, y por ninguna otra razón.

—No. La verdad ya me había aburrido— soltó un cínico joven de mirada color avellana, que no pudo evitar dedicar toda su atención a la recién llegada. Mientras su acompañante se iba airada por aquel comentario.

—No voy a volver a venir James— atacó, apenas la otra joven se perdió de su vista, y notó que se sentía extrañamente más enojada, que se sentía… —Ya estoy harta de soportar esto— bufó de mal modo, señalando el estado del joven, que en realidad, parecía que su situación le daba mucha gracia.

—¿Entonces no vas a volver a venir por mí?— repitió James con aquella media sonrisa, que su prima tan bien conocía. Mientras, lentamente, el cuerpo del él se incorporaba con varias dificultades, y aquel olor a alcohol llegaba sin sorpresa a Rose.

—Me alegra ver que no te causa problema— masculló resentida. Mostrando en sus facciones una muy forzada sonrisa, que fue dirigida para cualquier lugar donde no estuviera su primo.

Era un idiota, un idiota imbécil. Se repetía mentalmente Rose, ya cansada de escuchar las versiones de el pobre chico que sufre. Era obvio que "el idiota de James Potter" sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su familia, a costa de ella.

—¿De verdad no te importo?— fue sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Pero aquel sonrojo y aquel nerviosismo que la joven sentía, y que sólo podía ser explicada por la repentina cercanía que su primo le había obligado a mantener, se transformó rápidamente en coraje al notar como una amplia sonrisa se mantenía en el rostro de James.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— soltó mosqueada, tratando inútilmente de alejar el cuerpo de James. Le incomodaba sentirlo tan cerca, le incomodaba sentirse…

—Tú— buscó desesperadamente la mirada azul que su prima insistía en negarle, buscó el sonrojo acompañado de sus diminutas pecas, buscó que aquella cercanía durara por siempre, pero...

—Basta James, me molestas— gruñó aún más sonrojada. Todavía intentaba apartarlo, ahora ese era su única prioridad.

—Perdóname Rose…—susurró a unos centímetros de la joven, manteniendo su frente recargada en la de ella pese a su resistencia —Pero yo…—Buscó inútilmente terminar, pues su voz ya se había ido.

No podía hacerle eso a su prima, simplemente, él no tenía derecho a hacerle eso a su pequeña pelirroja. Abrazó a la joven en un acto que bien sabía era egoísta; debía dejarla ir, estaba consciente de ello, pero la amenaza de que ella no vendría por él lo obligaba a mantenerla aprisionada entre sus brazos, pese al temblor de la joven que ya había desistido en alejarlo.

—James— alertó la temblorosa voz de Rose, haciendo que su primo tomara aquello como la advertencia final. La tenía que dejar ir; soltó lentamente a la chica, mientras una instintiva media sonrisa, demasiado forzada para cualquiera que la observara, se dibujó en el rostro de él. No tenía intensiones de seguir en aquel lugar, ya había girado sobre sus pies, cuando —Espera— volvió a llamar la voz de Rose, adivinando bastante bien los pensamientos de su primo.

Sin embargo, no encontraba que más decir. Se había quedado plantada a mitad del pasillo, sosteniendo la manga de su primo, y con la vista perdida en aquella temblorosa mano, que retenía aquello que deseaba fuera suyo.

No pudo evitar mostrar un amplia sonrisa ante aquella acción, no pudo evitar volver a encerrar a la joven entre la parad y su cuerpo, pero lo que sí debía evitar…

—Quiero besarte— se acusó, ahora que era él quien mantenía su mirada lo más lejos del azul que se había paralizado ante aquella sentencia — Desde hace una año lo único que deseo es besarte —terminó sintiéndose el ser más repugnante que pudiera existir, sintiéndose culpable pese a que él nunca había pedido enamorarse.

Esperaba que lo empujara, que saliera corriendo, que no volviera hablarle… Pero, no dijo nada por varios minutos, minutos en los que James se limitó a observar la pared, y sentir gratamente su cercanía.

—James— llamó inútilmente; su primo insistía en no mirarla, ahora que era ella quien buscaba desesperadamente el color avellana de sus ojos —¡James!— exigió, mientras sus manos jalaban débilmente la camisa de su primo; buscando encontrarse con su mirada y tener a su alcance…

Deslizó lentamente sus dedos por su cabello, mientras se inclinaba un poco consciente de que ella habría necesitado estar en puntitas para besarlo. Tomó su labio inferior por varios segundos, mientras sentía a Rose jugar, dejando pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios.

Sólo por un momento, valía la pena olvidar nombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen review<strong>


End file.
